Ten Thousand Angels
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: The long going battle between the angels is being brought to a new level. Now, guardian angels will have to be more careful than ever with their charges, for they never know who'll be stabbed in the back. R&R No Flames
1. Prologue

_Hello, this was a random plot that popped into my head while talking with hollywood chick. We had a whole conversation about how it has been so long since I had seen the Newsies, yet I could still write a story because she asks me to help her so much. So this is what happened as a result of that conversation. This is a story about how everybody has a guardian angel and there are good ones and fallen (bad ones). This was up but taken off for some strange reason. I'm gonna try it again and if it gets taken off, that'll be the last of it. __Now, on with the chapter._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The soft sound of wings beating muffled the sounds of bare feet walking across the marble floor of the celestial hall. The feet were those of an angel garbed in shimmering white, the gold trim of the robe glimmering with every step. Her face was hidden behind a mask portraying happiness. She took a deep breath as she reached a set of ornate doors. She rapped on the door thrice times.

"Come in," beckoned a voice from within. The angel opened the door and walked in. The guardian within looked up and bowed, folding his silver wings around him in a gesture of humility. "My lady, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I have been sent, for you have a name for me, do you not?" she asked, the mask she was wearing betraying her true feelings.

"Yes, there is indeed a name for you," he said, unfurling his wings. "If you would but gaze upon the book." The angel took a step forward towards a glowing book and removed the mask. She turned her eyes onto the book. One word was clearly written on the page.

_Mush_

She laid her delicate hands on the faded pages of the book.

"So..." she said, her voice faltering. "So it is written." A blinding light filled the room and the angel was gone. The silver winged guardian stretched his wings and sat back down at his desk, writing something down in a log.

* * *

Mush woke later than usual. All the boys were already downstairs. He cursed his luck as he slipped into the outfit he was going to wear that day. Before he went downstairs, he took a look out the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. Leaning against the railing on the fire escape was a girl wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a knee length white skirt. Mush hesitated a moment before going to the window and opening it, causing the girl to look up expectantly.

"You must be Mush," she said. Mush nodded.

"How'd ya know tat?" he asked. She laughed, a melodic sound.

"Mush, it was not mere chance you slept in late. I couldn't very well have introduced myself with those other boys around, could I?" she asked. Mush shrugged.

"I 'uppose not," Mush said. "So who are ya?" The girl then did something he never expected. She unfurled a pair of chrome wings to match her eyes.

"Mush, I am your guardian angel," she said, kneeling and folding her wings in a subservient manner.

"Guardian angel? Whatcha mean by tat?" he asked. She sighed.

"I am to protect you, act as a guardian," she said. Mush nodded.

"T'is ain't a dream t'en?" he asked. The angel shook her head. "So, whatcha name?"

"To those of the Celestial Haven, I am the Chrome Angel. To the elders, I am known as little one. To my friends and family I am...was...known as Celedia," she said. Mush began to climb down the fire escape, Celedia floating next to him.

"Ya don't t'ink people will t'ink ya strange?" he asked. Celedia shook her head.

"Nay, you alone can see me she said. Mush got to the end of the fire escape and jumped off, losing his footing as he landed. A pair of hands helped him to regain his balance. He turned around to see Celedia standing there, a smile on her face.

"T'anks, but I'se gotsta go sell me papes," he said. She smiled.

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?" she asked, following him down the alley to the place where he was to buy his newspapers. She followed him inside. Mush sighed, this was the test, he supposed. If the Delancy brothers couldn't see her, he knew he could trust her.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I will be using characters submitted from before._


	2. Chapter 1

_I will be introducing more characters next chapter and hopefully delve into introducing the badguys._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mush took a tentative step towards the Delancy brothers. Putting twenty-twenty five cents on the counter, he muttered the word 'fifty.' Fifty papers were soon handed to him and one of the Delancy brothers looked straight past him at the spot where Celedia was standing, yet he seemed not to be staring **_at_** her, but rather **_through_** her. Mush couldn't believe it when the two brothers retreated and left him standing alone with his guardian angel.

"So do them two 'ave angels?" he asked, walking up to Celedia.

"Yes, I can see them. Good friends of mine, in fact," she said. Mush nodded.

"So you'se can see then but I'se can't?" he asked.

"Of course we can see each other!" she said indignantly. Mush put one of his hands up pacifistically.

"I'se didn't mean ta offend ya," he said. Celedia realized what she'd done and giggled.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of people asking the same question," she said.

"You'se mean that ya had mo' than one cha'ge?" he asked. She giggled again.

"Not because I didn't guard them well, they've gone and died," she said, "Now they're new guardian angels."

"So'se how old does that make ya?" he asked. She blushed.

"About ninety," she said, flapping her chrome wings out of restlessness.

"Well ya don't look a day olda than seventeen," he said. "Now I'se gotsta go sell these papes or Weasle (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong on the spelling) will have ma head." Celedia nodded.

"Alright," she said, letting him lead the way.

* * *

Mush came back from selling papers to the lodging house full of other boys and, according to Celedia, guardian angels. A lot of them seemed not to notice him, as they were playing poker or sleeping or something. Mush decided he would join a poker game. Before he did so, he looked at Celedia.

"Ya don't mind if I play a game of poker, do ya?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You're not grasping the concept of a _guardian_ angel. What we do is we protect you as you live your everyday life," she said. "You needn't ask my permission for anything." With that she floated away, presumably towards more angels. Mush shrugged and joined Race, Jack, Snipeshooter, and David.

Celedia was indeed floating towards a group of assembled angels. She landed and walked towards them, a few noticing her and folding their wings around them humbly. Even a platinum winged angel did this. They all eventually walked towards her. There was a white winged angel, known as Kamera, who hovered near her and escorted her to a seat.

"Well, what news have you?" Celedia asked. An angel with sky blue wings ruffled her feathers, diverting Celedia's attention. "Saiorse, have you news?

"Well, yes. The church is about to go bankrupt," Saiorse said. "Nobody gives to the church anymore." Celedia sighed.

"There is nothing to be done about that, though how I wish it was not this way," she said, putting a hand on her forehead. "Any other news?" There was a soft fluttering of wings, though it seemed almost like a mistake. Celedia looked up again. "Sorcha?" A navy blue winged angel shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that Kayla is in Brooklyn," she said, referring to a platinum winged angel that had been a leader in the last battle for Celestial Haven. Celedia, though she wouldn't show it, was ecstatic. Having Kayla here would give her an outside information source.

"Brooklyn, you say?" she said. Sorcha nodded. "Alright. I need to speak with her. Would someone volunteer to take my charge for tonight? I will return by first light tomorrow," she asked. No one responded. "No one, then?" she asked. A rustling behind her caused her to look in that direction where there was another angel with sky blue wings. The young man had folded his wings and was unfurling them as she turned around. He was clothed entirely in black, even his hat was black. "Blaine, you look so different here," she teased.

"Very funny," he said. "Do you want my help or not?" Celedia nodded.

"If you wish. As I said, I'll be back by dawn tomorrow," Celedia said. "Just let me go talk to Mush and I shall leave." With that, she got up and floated, her wings flapping just enough to keep her afloat until she came up behind Mush and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. She bent over and whispered, "I'll be gone tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow. You have someone looking out for you." Mush nodded, showing he had heard her. Celedia smiled and floated out the door and took off into the bright blue sky.

* * *

_Well, hope this was good. Ok, be awaiting the next update._


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok, yeah, this chapter doesn't do much to further the plot, but it tells who's guarding who._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Celedia landed on the roof of a lodging house in the middle of Brooklyn. She floated down to a fire escape and peered in, seeing a pair of platinum wings. She kissed her hand and blew, ice forming on the window. The angel, Kayla, looked up and noticed the ice. She walked to the window and opened it enough for her to get out.

"Celedia of the Ice Brigade, the Chrome Angel," she said, bowing slightly. Celedia extended her hand, touching Kayla's cheek.

"I have come with a favor to ask of you, Kayla of the Light Brigade," she said. Kayla nodded.

"I shall do what you wish," she said.

"I need you to send word with a messenger of any news," Celedia said. "I heard there are rogues here." Kayla put her hands on her hips.

"They won't enter this house, so long as I'm here," she said. "Consider it done." Celedia bowed to Kayla.

"Thank you," she said. "And I must now bid you farewell, for I must return to my charge before dawn." She flew off into the now dark sky and looked back once to see Kayla climbing back through the window.

"Rogues indeed," Kayla muttered as she closed the window. Her charge sat up, looking at her.

"What was t'at all 'bout?" he asked. She floated over to him and coaxed him back down.

"It's alright Spot, it was nothing," she cooed, hoping to cajole him into sleeping for the next few hours at least. He needed his rest if he was going to go sell newspapers. Spot smiled and yawned before falling back into his dreamless sleep.

* * *

Celedia arrived at the lodging house at precisely dawn, her heart beating as she lightly rapped on the window. The first person to notice her was an angel named Aqua and she floated silently over to the window, opening it and letting her in. Celedia flew in the open window and shivered, letting small droplets of water that had come from the clouds fall off her wings. Aqua bowed.

"How'd it go, milady?" she asked. Celedia smiled.

"We've got an ally in Brooklyn," she said. Soon, the other angels were gathering around her and she shooed them, for all she wanted to do was rest after her long flight. Blaine smiled as she drifted over to him.

"You can have your charge back," he said. Celedia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Blaine," she said, sitting on the floor next to the bed and resting her head on the edge of the bed. She soon, unknowingly, fell asleep. Kamera's charge had a bed across from Mush and Kamera was wide awake, precariously perched atop the edge of the bed and looking at the sleeping form of Celedia. Above Celedia was the newest addition to the crew that had been placed here. She had periwinkle wings and she was moving about restlessly. She shook the bed so hard at one point that she woke up her charge.

"Ashley, what's wrong wit' ya?" he asked. She blushed.

"Sorry, Snipeshooter," she said, blushing. "Just a little restless, that's all. Go back to sleep, mate...eh, please?" Snipeshooter happily obliged.

Blaine smiled as he walked over to the bed nearest the window, his own charge's bed. He had done a good deed. Who knows, he might be getting his acceptance to the navy blue wing class soon. He looked at his charge, sleeping soundly with the crutch he used for walking leaning against the nightstand. Right above him was the bunk of Aurora's charge, Dutchy. She sat on the edge of his bed, her sky blue wings folded around her as she slept soundly, carefully perched so she would not fall. He looked to the other side, where Race slept peacefully, his angel Skylar watching over him with only the most rapt concentration. Above Race was Specs, where Dodger was hanging her feet over the edge, fatigue showing in her eyes.

Dodger across from her, over at Saiorse, who was supposed to be guarding Bumlets, but was stretching lazily. Dodger sighed. She supposed that there was little more to do. Beneath Saiorse was Sorcha, sitting at David's bedside, but keeping her nose in a book that she kept with her, no matter where she went. She looked up when she heard a floorboard creak and saw Alyssia, who was standing by Kid Blink's bed, giving her a sheepish grin. She smiled back and returned to reading.

Alyssia sighed and decided to fly up to Itey's bunk to see if Aqua wanted to play cards. When she flew up, however, Aqua just wanted to sleep, so Alyssia sank back to the floor dejectedly. There was no one else who would play because they were either busying themselves in some manner or another or they were asleep. The other four she could've asked if they weren't sleeping were Brandie (who was sound asleep next to Skittery's bed), Tsuki (who was leaning against Swifty's bed as she slept peacefully), Rosaline and Lycarial (who were both sound asleep next to empty beds). Apparently their charges had gotten up for a midnight snack or something. What none of them noticed was the pale face staring at them through the window. The green eyes were peering in. The owner turned away, flapping the great red wings that protruded from his back.

"So this is their stronghold," he said. "I must relay this information." With that, he flew off into the ever brightening sky, shielding his eyes with one arm.

* * *

_Sorry, this is a really short chappie and it doesn't further the plot, but the next chappie will. __ Hope I didn't OOC anyone too badly. Please give me your opinions._


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait. Long story though. It would probably be longer than this chapter. Anywho, to my reviewers:_

C.M. Higgins: I did post this again because it was taken down for some strange reason. Glad you still like it. It's alright, I got the meaning. You can judge for yourself whether or not it was a rogue.

Daydream: Thank you, that really means a lot to me.

Ccatt: Glad you think so.

Lady of Tir Na Nog: I didn't know it was there. Thank you very much for pointing that out. It has been fixed.

Shooter O'Brien: I did have this posted earlier, but it was taken off. I dunno, did your prediction come true?

Morning Dew: You probably did see this up before because it was up. Thank you for the encouragement.

TheAngryPrincess13: Yey! Glad you like…

Buttons14: Kinda…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The lodging house commons in Queens reeked of cigarette smoke and old, out-dated papers. There was scarcely any movement in the building, for it was too early in the morning. The red winged angel flew in the open window, landing safely in a kneeling position. He knelt there for a moment, catching his breath. He got up when he heard a condescending laugh. He looked around and saw a woman in a dark blue dress fingering a large diamond.

"Where have you been, Thunder. We were beginning to think that you had abandoned us, and we all know that would have been such a tragedy," she said, her voice laden with sarcasm. The red winged angel scowled and glared at her.

"Shove it, Epheria. My whereabouts are none of _your_ concern and you know that," he snapped. She fluttered her wings, flustered.

"How dare you? I mean how _dare _you?! I will not tolerate such insubordination!" She raised a hand, as if to strike him, when she felt a hand on her wrist, restraining her. She looked over her shoulder. There stood an angel with raven hair.

"Do we have a problem here?" she questioned, her voice like poisoned honey. Epheria fluttered her wings nervously.

"Not at all, Ebony Angel," Thunder said, not trying to get Epheria in trouble for once.

"Good, because I will not tolerate dissension among the ranks," she said, letting go of Epheria's wrist. She stared at them both for a moment before stretching her bat-like ebony wings. "Thunder, have you news for me?" He folded his blood red wings about him as Epheria folded her own scarlet wings around her.

"I do, Ebony Angel," he said. She smiled.

"Excellent, follow me," she commanded. He cast a furtive glance over his shoulder at Epheria. He smirked and unfurled his wings. The two left, leaving Epheria alone for a moment. She slammed her fist on the wall.

"Dammit!!" she snapped when they were out of earshot.

"What's wrong scarlet angel?" came a sweet voice. Epheria turned to see a younger angel looking at her with baby blue eyes.

"Carly, go find someone else to bother," she growled. The younger angel narrowed her eyes.

"Fine! Don't come cryin' to me," Carly said, drifting up the stairs where she knew the other angels were still sleeping. Epheria sighed and followed her. She supposed she should be watching her charge.

* * *

Celedia awoke with a start when Mush nudged her. She looked up into Mush's dark brown eyes and jumped up as she fully comprehended the situation. She smoothed her skirt down and furled her wings around her humbly. 

"Please don't report me, Mush. it was only one time, I won't do it again," she pleaded, very fast. Mush laughed.

"I'se just wonderin' if ya comin' wit me," he said. "Who said I'se gonna report you?" Celedia looked both a little embarrassed and flustered.

"Well, see, if an angel does not watch over their charge constantly and vigilantly, they can be reported to the Celestial Haven," she explained. Mush nodded, walking toward the door. Celedia followed him.

"And t'en what?" he asked.

"They have a black mark on their record and their reputation is ruined and they become a logkeeper like Errolt," she said, thinking fondly of the logkeeping angel who had assigned her Mush as a charge. She hardly wanted that job though. He nodded.

"Ah, don' undastand a woid ya said, but I have no complaints," he said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. She followed him as he bought his papers and walked out, selling them as he went along. She sat, peacefully, beneath the statue of the angel above the great fountain. Mush looked up at her and smiled. Things were going well. She let the sun wash over her as she gazed up at the statue. Mush whistled and she looked down. He was facing her and she unfurled her wings, coming down and gracefully landing on the ground in front of him. "Most angels would love to be your guardian," she said, still staring at the statue. Mush looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because they would be so near to this statue," she said, laying a hand on the memorial plaque and wiping away some dust from the street travelers and furrowing her brow. "Though they've let it fall into such disrepair.

"Wha's so special about this statue?" he asked. She looked at him, a little shocked, but let it sink in that he hadn't had a guardian angel until now.

"This statue is of the founder of the Celestial Haven, a man by the name of Ivo Rinigald. He established the hierarchy and was given a mandate of heaven to create it. However, he has long since been killed. I met him once," she said, smiling as she remembered.

"Aha," Mush said. Celedia noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a dark flash that could only be one thing. She moved and folded her wings around Mush, just in time to stop a large sword from piercing him and causing some great disaster. It instead hit her wings and went through, yet the point did not come out the other side, for the make of the sword dissolves if stopped by an angel's wings. She looked over her wing and saw a rogue angel, one she was all too familiar with, one by the name of Mariah. She flashed a dangerous smile.

"Too bad, the blade was not meant for you," she said. She pulled the spare she always kept at her side. Celedia took an offensive stance, making sure she was completely blocking Mush. Mariah lunged at her, but was parried. Mariah laughed and pulled out a dagger, shoving it at Celedia's stomach. It hit its mark. She twisted it and pulled it out as Celedia recoiled. Her vision was blurring. She pulled Mariah took a step forward, but was blocked by two fireballs that were thrown at her. She pulled back and stomped her feet, looking up. There were Dodger and Blaine. She glared at them. "Three against one! No FAIR!!!" With that, she took off into the open sky, disappearing before either had time to react. Both landed and Mush could see Blaine's faint outline as he picked Celedia up. Dodger, who had approached him, stood before him, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You should probably go back to the lodging house. It's not safe for you out here without a guardian angel," she said. Mush wasn't quite sure who had said it, or where the voice came from, but he nodded in the general direction. He began to walk toward the lodging house, concern for his guardian etched on his face.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time. And please, review. No flames please._


	5. Chapter 4

_Yeah, I really hope you aren't going to kill me for not updating this in forever. First it was writer's block then I had so much extracurricular stuff that even when I had an idea, I couldn't write it down so this chapter took a long time in coming but I hope you like it._

Unknown-Dreams: I think all the angels are wondering the same thing. Conflictness…yes…but maybe not in the way you expect.

TheAngryPrincess13: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one.

Daydream1: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too. Epheria will make another appearance in later chapters. It's alright, I'll understand if you don't review to this at all. I took forever to get this up.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Spot barged into the Manhattan lodging house, his face sharp and emotionless. Storming up the stairs, he yelled for Mush. 

"Shh," Kayla, his charge, told him. It was relatively late at night and chances were the newsies were all asleep. He didn't listen to her though. He barged into the bunk room, where all the newsies were sitting on the floor playing poker. Kayla ran into the room right after Spot. The room looked much different to her. Not only was there a poker game going on but in the far corner of the room she could see all of the newsies' guardians surrounding one bed.

"I'll be back," she whispered to Spot before she made her way towards the rest of the angels. The angels looked up when they saw the newcomer. A blush came across her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip.

"K-Kayla" a voice said. It was very soft and broken. Kayla's attention went to the bed where she saw Celedia. Her face was pale, and a thick bandage was wrapped around her stomach, but she had a small smile on her face. Blaine moved back, letting Kayla sit next to Celedia. "What's wrong?" Celedia asked.

"…no-nothing," Kayla smiled. She was glad Celedia was still here.

"Any news from Brooklyn?" another angel asked.

"Nothing has happened, yet. Spot says he hasn't seen anything or heard anything and same with the other angels. But we are still prepared," she said, reassuring them.

"As comforting as that thought is," Celedia said, attempting to sit up as the color drained from her face. She leaned on the headboard as she took a few deep breaths. "It is futile. The Second Seisen for the Celestial Haven is about to begin. The marble walls and alabaster pillars will crumble and the demons of the lair will infect its hallowed soil with their pestilence of destruction. All shall be torn asunder and the world will fall into the dark ages." There was an awkward silence.

"Don't say that," Tsuki said her voice quiet as she broke the tense silence. Blaine nodded.

"So long as we are there to defend the gates, no demon rogue angel shall step through them," he concurred. Celedia smiled.

"Your confidence is inspiring. You will make a great leader someday," she said, coughing. Her entire body shook. She was weak; the angels could see that, including the dark figure outside the window.

* * *

The sun was just rising as a tall angel with black wings landed with all the militaristic bearing of a seasoned soldier on the dusty floor of the attic in the Queens lodging house. What one could see of his short, dark brown hair from in underneath his black cap (not unlike those of the newsies he was assigned to) was accentuated by the light of the dawn that flooded in the window behind him. His icy green eyes and sharp features were clearly defined against his tanned skin. Dust flocked toward his black pants, only to be repelled as if chilled to be near him. He stayed in the position he landed in for a moment. Footsteps alerted him to the presence of another and he looked up to see a young woman with long, dark red hair that fell in loose curls near her waist and insipid skin. She had light blue eyes that almost looked clear. Her eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner and her lips colored blood red. She smiled. 

"Ryu, glad you're back," she said, her dark purple wings folding and unfolding to reposition themselves. She adjusted her knee length black skirt and dark purple button up shirt. She fixed the collar on her dark denim jacket as he reached her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned. They stood there like that for a second before Ryu let go.

"Kanika, how went your reconnaissance mission?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing new. I've found out nothing that I didn't know before," she said. Ryu smiled. Just as he was about to talk, the sound of the attic door opening caused both of the angels to look towards the source of the noise. In walked another angel with black wings and a strapless red dress which followed her natural curves and flared out at the bottom, revealing two shining red sandal-like stilettos. Her ebony wings were folded behind her and her hair of the same shade had been pulled into a bun with some of the wavy locks fell to her lower back. Her skin was pale as death itself.

"Ryu, Kanika," she said. Kanika folded her wings around her respectfully. Ryu nodded his head; after all, he had no need to become humbled by an angel of the same rank. She folded her arms over her chest. "What new do you bring?" she asked.

"Ebony Angel," Kanika began, "it is to my great displeasure to report that I have found out nothing that we didn't know from my last mission."

"Figures," she said. "And you, Ryu?" Ryu looked at her.

"Miranda, the time to strike is now, while their leader is weak," he said. "Mariah did an excellent job of wounding Celedia." Miranda's face flushed red with anger. She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a baffled Ryu and Kanika in her wake.

Miranda stormed down the stairs and found Mariah seated on the couch, not even aware that she had entered the room. Miranda was too furious with her to even care that she had not acknowledged her presence.

"Mariah! You incompetent fool!" she screamed. Mariah fell off the couch and turned, folding her wings around her as she realized that Miranda was standing there.

"Ebony Angel?"

"I told you to get the charge but make no move upon the angels!" she screamed. Mariah cringed.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it. You have now started the war prematurely! You had better be ready when those angels come in here with swords ablaze!" she snapped. With that, Miranda flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Another angel stepped into the room. She had long, straight black hair highlighted with red and dark purple colors which she left down. Her golden eyes were shining mischievously which cast a honey glow on her pale skin. She wore a black mini-skirt with a blood red tank top which showed a little skin. Her feet were bare.

"Jeez, Miranda could wake the dead with her screaming," she said. "What did you do anyway?" she asked as Mariah got up.

"Ah, you know her, Kiara. Miranda's just blowing off some steam because she sent me on a mission and didn't specify the details," Mariah said.

"All the same, I think you really got her mad," she said. Mariah shrugged.

"It'll pass," she said, not truly believing her own words.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. You could let me know by pressing that little purple button in the corner. It gets lonely sometimes. Thoughts and ideas welcome. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please no flames._


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took forever to update...and that it's about the size of an inchworm. I have had massive writer's block. I know that's no excuse, but whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter and any ideas are welcome._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The room was quiet. The only sound that seemed out of place was Celedia's labored breathing. She had been moved from Mush's bed to a makeshift bed near the window. She awoke when she was seized by a sudden bout of coughing. Next to her was Ashley, who stirred in her sleep due to the noise. All the angels were taking shifts in watching their fading leader. 

Celedia sat up in an attempt to perhaps lessen the cough. She looked out over the city, which glowed in the light which the moon so generously bathed the city. She suddenly felt homesick, which overtook the cough.

The sound of faint footfalls caused Celedia turn, in search of the intruder. Upon seeing no one, she called softly into the darkness.

"Who's there, friend or phantom?" she whispered. A rustling of a cloak answered her call and a dark form rose from the shadows a few feet away from her bed. At last, when it took a definite form, Celedia could make out some indistinct features. A veil of semitransparent black cloth covered its face and a black cloak fell limply around its indistinguishable figure. Celedia smiled and her eyes shown with understanding and amusement. "About time you got here. Is it my time, Angel?" The response was a skeletal hand reaching out from within the seemingly infinite folds of the cloak. She swung her bare feet to the floor and got up shakily, reaching out to touch the hand, but a voice stopped her.

"Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, you come for one before their time. Be gone, and bother this poor, haunted soul no more," the figure recited. The week it had taken to memorize that finally paid off. The Grim Reaper turned to face the intruder.

"Who dares defy death? What makes you think you have authority over me?" a low, raspy voice barely above a whisper demanded from within the cloak. Celedia involuntarily shuddered.

"I ask for a second chance," the stranger replied.

"Who are you to request such a thing?"

"I am a guardian," the stranger asserted. The Grim Reaper paused for a moment, then withdrew the emaciated hand into the folds of his cloak.

"In life there are no second chances…but in death, there is no going back." With that, his form began to blur and dissipated into the shadows. Celedia collapsed and the newcomer rushed forward, catching her before she hit the ground. The figure looked pityingly upon Celedia's lusterless wings, so dull; one couldn't see their reflection as they used to be able to. The stranger helped Celedia back to her bed.

"Who are you, benevolent phantom?" she asked.

"An old friend," the stranger replied, the voice feminine. She reached a hand inside her cloak and pulled out a small, crystalline vial. She closed Celedia's hand around it. "Drink this." The woman got up to leave. Celedia undid the lid.

"Miranda," Celedia said. The woman stopped, turning back to Celedia and wondering how she knew. "Why?" Miranda cleared her throat.

"I couldn't have you die if it was not by my hand," she answered. She made a motion to the vial. "The vial…it has an antidote to the poison in your veins." She turned to leave.

"Oshiego," Celedia called softly after her. This time, Miranda paused only long enough to comment to herself.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," she said, continuing to walk out the door.

"Thank you," Celedia whispered, emptying the contents of the vial before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

_Again, sorry it's so incredibly short. Tell me what you think. Leave me a review. No flames please, though constructive criticism is welcomed and very much appreciated._


End file.
